


The Pool

by needtoknow400



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtoknow400/pseuds/needtoknow400
Summary: Gibbs puts a pool in the back yard, after the events of Till Death Do Us Part. A team gathering, an added guest, jealousy...





	The Pool

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net 6/2/2012

Gibbs sat on the patio and chuckled as Abby jumped on McGee's shoulders pushing him under the water. The young agent sputtered as he came up for air, once he caught his breath he grabbed Abby and dragged her under. Ziva was standing nearby laughing, until she was jerked down, her eyes widened as she was grabbed again, this time being pulled under the water. Abby and McGee resurfaced laughing, but the laughter faded a minute later when Ziva didn't pop up.

"Ziva?" Abby said looking under the water with concern in her voice. "Ziva?"

"Yes?"

McGee and Abby turned to see Ziva behind them standing at the edge of the pool.

"How did you-" McGee asked mouth opened in surprise.

Ziva grinned as her accomplice in the water, jerked McGee down, then she dove into the water and grabbed a hold of both of McGee’s legs pulling him under. Palmer, Ziva's accomplice surfaced, the others followed a moment later.

Ducky sat next to Gibbs, smiling and laughing. "And where is Tony?" Ducky asked.

Gibbs shrugged.

"He is coming?"

"Said he was." Gibbs said still watching the bulk of his team now talking and laughing in the pool. This was why he had decided to put the pool in, to give his team, his family a place to relax and de-stress. After the year they had all had, they could use it. The NCIS building, the place they all called home, was gone, now being rebuilt at Quantico. They had all made it out, minor scrapes and bruises, but it had affected them all. Like the family they were, it had drawn them closer.

"The party can begin!" A voice echoed around them.

"TONY!" Abby screamed.

Tony smiled over at Gibbs. "Hey boss."

Gibbs gave a tip of his head.

"Ducky." Tony smiled.

"Tony." Ducky smiled back.

"Tony come in, the water is awesome." Abby sighed as she wrapped her arms around McGee's neck from behind."

"On my way." Tony tossed his towel down at the edge of the pool, kicked off his shoes, then pulled of his shirt. With a wide DiNozzo grin, Tony cried out. "CANNONBALL!" And jumped into the middle of the people in the pool.

Rolling his eyes, Gibbs snickered as Tony pop up out of the water shaking his head, then rubbed his hands down his face.

"This is awesome." Tony said excitedly.

The pool again filled with voices.

"You don't have to sit here with me." Ducky said looking at Gibbs.

Finally pulling his focus from the pool, Gibbs turned to Ducky. "I'm good." Ducky's heart attacked, had scared them all, but the surgery had went well. However, he was still healing.

"You put a pool in your yard and you're not going to swim?" Ducky smirked.

"Later." Gibbs nodded.

Ducky and Gibbs watched as the horseplay started again, this time Tony grabbed Abby, picked her up and tossed her towards the deep end. It seemed like hours went by before the people started to settle down. Ziva climbed out of the pool and laid at the edge of the pool on her towel. A few minutes later, Tony climbed the steps out of the pool.

Involuntarily, Gibbs' eyes fixed on the younger man. Tony ran his hands through his hair removing the excess water then wrung out the legs of his swim trunks, the water pooling at his feet. Gibbs swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared at the younger man. The man was beautiful. Shifting in his chair, Gibbs ignored the heat rushing through his body. By anyone's standards, Tony was good looking, even though lately Tony had been making off handed comments about his weight. Truth was, he might have put on a few pounds, but it hadn't made a difference. Gibbs groaned to himself. This was his fear about putting in the pool...not being able to keep his eyes off a half-naked Tony. Gibbs suddenly realized there were eyes on him and he turned around to meet Ducky's stare, the older man's eyebrow raised.

"Don't start." Gibbs barked.

Ducky shrugged as if clueless to what Gibbs was talking about. Truth was, Ducky had figured out years ago that Gibbs was attracted to Tony. They'd had a discussion about it once, when Gibbs came back from Mexico. It was brief and Gibbs hadn't really admitted or denied anything, which was more telling than if he'd actually showed signs of protest. Ducky was interested to see how Gibbs reacted when the final guest arrived to the party.

The back door opened then slammed shut.

Agent Ned Dorneget stopped just outside. Even though he'd been invited by Gibbs, Abby, McGee and Tony, he still felt awkward about being here. He wasn't really part of the team, even though he'd become friends with most of them.

"Dorneget!"

Hearing his name ring up from several people in the pool, Dorneget smiled, some of the worry fading. He glanced over at Gibbs. "Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded.

Heading towards the pool, Dorneget's eyes momentarily landed on Tony, skimming over the agent's body he licked his lips. He quickly looked away, starting to talk to Abby and McGee in the pool.

Gibbs' eyes narrowed slightly, he'd seen the look, the way Dorneget appraised Tony's body. He knew about Dorneget's sexuality, it didn't bother him...what bothered him was the agent's obvious interest in Tony.

Ducky hid the smirk that flashed across his lips. If there was one thing he knew about Gibbs, it was that he didn't like when someone wanted something that he believed was his.

Gathered around the picnic table, stomachs full, and beers in hand, the conversation flowed easily.

"So what did you do?" Dorneget asked listening intently to Tony's story.

"What do you think I did?" Tony smirked. "I kissed him."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up, he'd only caught part of the conversation and now wished he'd been paying attention.

"Seriously?" Dorneget laughed. "Wow."

Tony glanced down the table and saw the confused look on Gibbs' face. He grinned. "It was a bet and you know I hate to lose a bet."

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed taking a long swig of his beer. He watched the way Dorneget laughed at everything Tony said, completely focused on the other man.

"Back in the pool." Tony was already up and heading towards the water, the rest of the team quickly following. Again Tony cannon balled into the pool, McGee, Palmer and Dorneget doing the same, while Abby and Ziva entered from the steps.

After a few minutes, Tony put his arms over the side and yelled over to the picnic table. "Gibbs."

Gibbs glanced over at Tony.

"You coming in?" Tony asked.

"Yeah."

A smile spread across Tony's face. "Just remember your fair game in here."

Gibbs couldn't help but smirk. "Got it." Slipping off his shirt, he made his way to the pool and walked down the steps, immediately regretting the move as his team circled around him. A second later he was tackled and shoved under the water by countless pairs of hands.

Ducky laughed as Gibbs surfaced and the group scattered, Abby wasn't quick enough and Gibbs caught her around the waist tugging her against him

"NO!" She laughed as Gibbs dragged them both under the water. When they came back up, Abby was instantly grabbed by Tony, he was about to throw her in the deep end when she screamed for help. "NED HELP!"

Dorneget dove under the water and Gibbs watched as Tony lost his hold on Abby, his legs pulled out from under him. Dropping Abby, Dorneget spring out of the water, and Abby pushed down hard on Tony's shoulders, joined by Dorneget. They sent Tony back under the water.

"You're so dead!" Tony sputtered as he came back up. Abby managed to swim out of the way, but Dorneget wasn't as lucky. Tony's arms wrapped around Dorneget's waist and plunged them down into the water.

Gibbs watched as the two men shot back up out of the water, Dorneget coughing and trying to catch his breath, his arms wrapped around Tony's waist.

Tony grinned. "Oh come on I thought you were used to swallowing."

Dorneget let go of Tony, shook his head and wiped his face. He grinned back at Tony. "Guess that was a little more than I'm used to."

Laughing uncontrollably, Tony splashed water at Dorneget. "You're so much more fun than McGee."

"Hey!" McGee barked.

"You're still my boy McGee." Tony smirked and pointed at McGee. "But come on, Dorneget's awesome. Totally gets my sense of humor"

"That's because when you make a gay joke it's appropriate, because he's actually gay, unlike me." McGee rolled his eyes.

"And he has a crush on you." Abby smirked, eyebrows wagging.

Tony cocked his head and looked at Dorneget, the agents face had turned bright red. Tony shrugged and smiled. "What can I say, man's got good taste."

Abby started laughing and glanced at Dorneget with a wide grin.

Dorneget let out a sigh of relief, he hadn't expect that to come out or Tony to be so blasé about it.

Fists clenched at his side under the water, Gibbs tried to push his jealousy aside.

"Come on." Dorneget smirked. "Over half the women and men at NCIS have a crush on Tony."

His ego stroked, Tony puffed up his chest. "When you got it you got it."

Ziva rolled her eyes and glared at Dorneget. "Do not feed his already gigantic ego."

Everyone laughed, well except Gibbs.

Tony put his hands together and sent a wave of water towards Ziva. That started a splashing fight, Tony inched closer and closer to the woman until he grabbed her around the waist, hugging her tightly and whispering something in her ear. She laughed and settled into Tony's arms.

Again, the jealousy inside Gibbs raged. He wasn't blind, he'd noticed the sexual tension between them, but always blew it off as playfulness between the two agents. The current exchange suddenly made him wonder again if something had happened between them in the past. That undercover assignment or Paris perhaps?

Tony leaned back against the pool wall, Ziva in tow. "So Dorneget you a top or bottom?"

Again, Dorneget's face reddened. "Um, I um."

"Oh come on." Abby smirked. "You can tell us. We're all friends."

"Depends, done both." Dorneget shrugged.

"Have a preference?" Abby asked.

Dorneget shot a quick glance at Tony then back to Abby. "Bottom."

Abby let out a long oohhhhh and wiggled her eyebrows.

A few feet away, Gibbs listened but seemed uninterested in the conversation.

"Okay so if all the guys here were gay, would they be tops or bottoms?" Abby grinned looking at the people around her.

"Palmer would definitely be a bottom." Ziva laughed.

"What? Why?"

"Come on Palmer!" Abby laughed. "Seriously?"

Palmer's cheeks blushed. He knew everyone saw him as meek and timid.

"McGeek would definitely bottom." Tony chuckled.

"And what about you?" McGee snapped.

"Oh Tony, it would definitely depend on who he was with." Abby jumped in. She already knew Tony's past included men.

Dorneget raised an eyebrow and grinned at Tony.

Tony just shrugged.

Abby glanced over at Gibbs. "And we all know Gibbs is the alpha male whatever situation he's in."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, trying to avoid being pulled into the discussion.

"Gibbs is the take what he wants kinda guy." Tony said stealing a quick glance at his boss.

Steel blue eyes locked on Tony for a moment. Tony was right, normally he was a take what he wants kinda guy.

Ziva finally drifted out of Tony's arms and ended up next to Abby. As if sensing an opportunity, Dorneget leaned against the wall next to Tony.

"So Tony." Dorneget asked. "When you kissed the guy for the bet, did you like it?"

Closing his eyes, Gibbs pretended to be relaxing in the cool water, waiting with baited breath to hear Tony's answer.

"Not really." Tony shook his head. "He wasn't my type."

"You have a type?" McGee asked puzzled.

"Straight, gay or bi, everyone knows they have a type if they were to swing the other way." Tony cocked his head and looked at Abby. "Am I right?"

"Totally." Abby agreed with a grin. "Brunette or red head, intelligent, strong, older than me, curves in all the right places, and eyes that I can get lost in."

Tony grinned and looked at Ziva. "You have a type? I mean you did tease me when we first met about fantasizing about women."

It took a moment, but Ziva finally responded. "Someone different from me, blond hair, professional, but not someone into sports and defending themselves, soft and-"

"You'd want a woman you can protect and control?" Tony snickered.

Ziva glared at Tony, but then smirked.

"So what is your type Tony?" Dorneget asked.

Tony sighed his eyes glazing over. "Definitely older than me...confident, loyal, strong willed but compassionate. Someone that makes me feel safe, wanted, and that can't get enough of me."

Gibbs felt his heart skip a beat at Tony's explanation.

"And a big cock." Tony grinned.

The group erupted in laughter.

Dorneget shook his head.

Tony nudged the younger man's shoulder. "Sorry Dorneget."

"What come on!" Dorneget grinned. "I fit all of that except older."

Another round of laughter as Tony's eyes skimmed down Dorneget's body. "What size shoe you wear?"

"Fourteen." Dorneget wiggled his eyebrows.

Ooohhhh rang up.

"Might have to make an exception." Tony smirked playfully.

"Anytime."

Clenching his jaw, Gibbs swam to the edge of the pool, climbed out and picked up a towel. Wiping his face and chest, he made his way into the house, hearing the continued laughter behind him.

Swallowing down the glass of Bourbon he poured, Gibbs felt the warmth hit his stomach and took a deep breath. The door opened then closed and Gibbs poured himself another. "Just getting a drink, Duck."

"Nothing is more capable of troubling our reason, and consuming our health, than secret notions of jealousy."

Gibbs spun around leaning back against the counter.

"Aphra Behn an English poet and novelist."

Gibbs folded his arms across his chest and glared at his friend.

"The sentiment fits." Ducky sighed. "You have no right to be jealous, of anything Tony does, when you refuse to tell him how you feel. And you have even less right to be jealous of Dorneget, when at least he is honest about himself and what he wants."

Pushing himself from the counter, Gibbs ignored his friend and walked out into the back yard.

As the night wore on, the cool night air had forced most of the team to seek the warmth of their towels or the blankets Gibbs offered. Tony and Dorneget were still in the water, Abby sitting on the edge with only her feet in the pool talking to the two men

"I must be off." Ducky said, the first to leave.

"I should be going to." Ziva pulled herself from the blanket, folded it and placed it on the table. She walked over placed her hand on Gibbs' shoulder. "Thank you."

Gibbs touched her hand and nodded.

"Hey." Abby's eyes lit up. "You wanna hit that new club over on Winchester?"

"Sure." Dorneget agreed, then smiled at Tony. "You up for it?"

Tony glanced at Gibbs who was saying his goodbyes to Ziva and Ducky. "I think I'll hang around and give Gibbs a hand cleaning up."

"Join us later if you want." Abby pulled her feet from the pool and ran towards Gibbs, plopping down into his lap.

"Hey." Gibbs smiled.

"This was great, just what everyone needed."

"Good." Gibbs kissed her cheek.

"McGee we're going to that new club on Winchester." She smiled at him.

McGee's brow furrowed. "Okay." He'd ridden with her, so where she went, he went.

"You wanna go Ziva?"

"No, thank you, I could use some sleep."

"Palmer?"

"I'm in." Palmer smiled grabbing his towel. "I'll head home, change and meet you there."

Abby looked at Gibbs, eyebrows raised.

Gibbs shook his head knowing what she was asking.

"Fine." She hugged him tightly. "See you on Monday."

"Thanks for the invitation Agent Gibbs." Dorneget said as he approached, hand outstretched.

"Sure." Gibbs shook the man's hand, forcing himself not to crush it.

"Let's hit the road." Jumping up from Gibbs' lap, Abby took McGee and Dorneget by the hand and led them out the back gate.

As the gate closed, Gibbs got up and slowly made his way to the edge of the pool behind where Tony sat in the swallow end his head back, eyes closed.

Sensing the man above him, Tony opened his eyes and smile. "Come in with me."

Removing his t-shirt, Gibbs slid down into the water next to Tony.

"I think this pool might be the best idea you've ever had."

Gibbs chuckled, then watched as Tony's body disappeared under the water, the younger man emerged from the water at the other end of the pool. Tony's arms were above his head hanging on to the edge of the pool as he gazed back at Gibbs.

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs dipped under the water and popped up in front of Tony.

"Why don't you like Dorneget?"

Gibbs put his hands on the edge of the pool, on either side of Tony. "He's a decent agent."

"That's not an answer." Tony grinned, dipping back down into the water and appearing against the side wall in the same position.

Wading over, Gibbs feet touched the bottom of the pool and he stood before Tony.

"You don't like the way he looks at me." Tony sighed.

"And how does he look at you?"

Tony chewed at his bottom lip. "Like I'm his favorite ice cream, someone gave him a spoon and said eat up." Yet again, Tony dropped down into the water, coming up at the opposite wall, hanging from the edge.

Pulled toward the man like a magnet, Gibbs stopped before Tony, closer this time.

"You didn't like him touching me." Tony looked into the steel blue eyes seeing the answer. "I saw the angry glare you gave him…and me."

Gibbs didn't respond.

When no answer came Tony descended back into the water, popping up at the other side wall.

Slowly, Gibbs walked towards the younger man stopping just inches from him.

Tony's tongue ran suggestively over his top lip. "Jealous?"

"Of what?" Gibbs' blue eyes stared at Tony's lips, then back up to the sparkling green eyes.

"Dorneget. He's made it clear he wants me and isn't afraid to admit it."

"Thought he wasn't your type." Gibbs took a step closer, their bodies almost touching.

Tony's eyes fell to Gibbs' chest, his fingertips feathered across the sensitive flesh raising goose bumps in their wake. "Sometimes" Tony sighed. "When you can't have what you truly want, you settle for what's available."

Gibbs' hand caressed up Tony's arm, causing the younger man's eyes to close, then his fingers latched onto the back of Tony's neck and his eyes shot open. "Today, everything you did and said was to make me jealous."

Brow furrowed, Tony looked puzzled. "Why would I want to do that?"

Slamming Tony against the pool wall with his body, Gibbs growled as Tony moaned when their hard cocks made contact. Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's ear. "Because you want my big cock fucking that pretty ass of yours."

Tony whimpered as he rubbed their cocks together, the friction causing his entire body to catch fire. Grabbing Gibbs' face with both hands he crushed their lips together, his hands clutching at the back of the older man's head as he brutally attacked Gibbs' mouth. He sucked and nibbled on Gibbs' lips, then let his tongue explore Gibbs' mouth, Bourbon. The taste was strong, no doubt Gibbs drank it when he disappeared into the house trying to control the growing jealousy.

Ripping their lips apart, Tony panted for breath, his hand skimming down into the water and squeezing Gibbs hard cock through the thin fabric of his swim trucks.

Gibbs heard Tony's quick intake of breath and smirked thrusting into Tony's hand. "Big enough for you?"

Biting his bottom lip, Tony nodded, slightly surprised by the weight and girth in his hand.

"You wanted something else too." Gibbs shoved Tony's hand away from his cock, then one handed he tugged Tony's shorts down and away from his body. He wrapped his hand around Tony's cock and started stroking it roughly. "Say it, the other reason you wanted me jealous."

Tony's mouth fell open as he rocked his hip into Gibbs' hand. "I, I wanted to see that possessiveness, that jealousy in your eyes...towards me."

"Because your mine." Gibbs growled jerking Tony's cock even harder. "Have been since Baltimore, and always will be."

"Yes, God yes." Tony threw his head back as the release built. He wrapped his legs around Gibbs' waist, his heels digging into Gibbs' ass, his fingers embedded in Gibbs' back.

"You're mine and I'm going fuck you so hard, so deep, that you'll never doubt it." Harder and faster, Gibbs' hand stroked Tony's shaft. "Come for me."

"JETHRO." Tony screamed the name as he came. His head dropped forward onto Gibbs' shoulder gasping for breath as the world spun around him.

Letting go of Tony's flaccid cock, Gibbs pushed down his shorts, his dick springing free. His hand slipped between then and he gently worked a finger between Tony's ass checks and into Tony's opening.

Tony moaned eagerly accepting the intrusion.

Getting no resistance from Tony, Gibbs added another finger hearing another groan of pleasure. "You've been fucked recently." The anger, jealousy bubbled in Gibbs' blood. "Who?"

"I fucked myself." Nipping up Gibbs' neck, Tony whispered in Gibbs' ear. "Before I came over, used my favorite vibrator, pretended it was you."

"Son of a bitch." Gibbs snarled working another finger into the younger man. "I would have loved to watch. Seen you working that vibrator in and out of your ass."

"I want-" Tony sighed as Gibbs' fingers scissored inside him. "Wanted to be ready."

"Because you planned it all." Gibbs plunged all three fingers into Tony. "Knew you'd make me jealous and I'd have to fuck you, stake my claim."

"Yes."

Removing his fingers, Gibbs smirked as Tony whimpered at the lost. Grabbing his cock, he shoved it between Tony's ass cheeks and found the spot. Unceremonious, he jabbed the head of his dick inside the tight muscle.

Tony gasped, as painfully slow Gibbs let Tony's body sink down onto his shaft. "Fuck yes." Tony keened as his body stretched to accommodate Gibbs' girth.

"Guess that fake plastic cock couldn't prepare you for me." Taking a hold of Tony's hips, he pulled the younger man up then plunged him down onto his dick.

"Yes!" Tony panted, begging. "Fuck me, please, fuck me."

Hearing Tony beg, was the final straw, Gibbs mind gave in to the animalistic hunger and he used the buoyancy of the water to fuck Tony hard and fast.

Eyes fluttering closed, Tony leaned forward his forehead resting against Gibbs.

"You like that?" Gibbs grunted. "My cock buried in your ass, fucking you."

"Yes, god yes." This is what Tony had wanted, prayed for, thought about for years, and it felt even better than he even imagined.

"I'm gonna fuck you over and over again." Gibbs howled. "Make sure you know exactly who you belong."

"I belong to you." Tony declared as his body bobbed up and down in the water. "Only you."

Gibbs thrust Tony back against the side of the pool, hammering deep into his now lover and hitting that perfect spot inside him.

Tony felt his balls contracting and his body shaking.

"That's right, come for me again." Another jab forward and Gibbs' cock hit Tony's prostate a second time. "Come without me even touching your cock."

Some incomprehensible cry tore from Tony's lips as he came again, Gibbs' dick continuing to pound into him.

"Fuck Tony!" Every muscle in Gibbs' body tenses as Tony's ass squeezed his cock tighter.

"Make me yours." Tony pleaded. "Give me every inch of that big cock."

Lunging forward through the tight muscle, Gibbs rammed his dick in and out of Tony in short quick bursts. Then suddenly thrust hard bottoming out, his balls against Tony's ass.

Tony's hands were suddenly at Gibbs' neck, clawing into the flesh. "Give it to me, come, let me feel it."

Another couple quick thrusts and Gibbs gave Tony his wish. His cock exploded deep inside Tony's bowels, filling the younger man with come.

"Yes!" Gibbs wailed coming harder than he ever remember. He collapsed against Tony, his lips pressing a kiss to Tony's neck.

As their breathing calmed, Tony sighed. "I was right...this pool is definitely the best idea you've ever had."

A soft chuckle escape Gibbs' lips. "If I knew that's what it would take too finally fuck you I'd have put it in years ago."


End file.
